Love Is Short, But Is Eternal in the Heart
by Pharaoh Demise
Summary: Heart throbbing, tears screaming to stream down my face, I walked closer and closer but he spared not a glance at me. He didnt love me but I did... ONE SHOT!


This is my first yaoi shonin-ai (however you spell it)

This is my first yaoi shonin-ai (however you spell it). Yes it's a YugiXYami fic. This is based on a true thing except for the end. Anyways, hopefully my ending is more happier than these two.

Yami: Wait what?!

Nohemy: (sweatdrop) Ahem….. Nothing Pharaoh, nothing.

Yami: (glares)

Nohemy: Anyways, lets move onto the story!

Yami: Nohemy doesn't own Yugioh, etc. And she'll never create something like Yugioh.

Nohemy: Of course! No one can! It's the best!

* * *

"Yugi, are you sure?"

"Yes Jou! I saw him and he didn't even spare a glance!"

Yugi sobbed harder. Jou looked at Yugi pitifully. "What happened between the two of you?" he asked. Yugi looked at him. "I don't know! I didn't even say anything!" Yugi wailed. "Ok! Look, did you two fight or did he say something?" Jou interrogated. "No! We have little arguments but nothing too big!" he answered. Jou pondered. "Maybe…. He figured it out!" Jou suggested. "What? Then… Then….," Yugi said panicky. "Maybe, he doesn't know how to take it!" Jou quickly added. Yugi began sobbing harder and hugged himself.

"Yugi! It's common! I mean when Kaiba found out, he did the same thing! Now look at us!" Jou tried to calm him down. "But-but, Yami's different. He knows me! He's my friend! I know him!" Yugi cried hysterically. Jou gripped Yugi. "Yuge, listen to me. Tomorrow at school, try to find and ask him what's up. Or after school! You see him at the bus right? Talk to him there," Jou said.

_**The Next Day**_

Yugi looked everywhere for Yami. But no matter where, Yami was nowhere in sight. Yugi sighed. "Yami-kun, where are you?" he felt tears slipping from his eyes. He quickly wiped them away. The bell rang and Yugi entered 4th period.

Yugi walked to bus. "Maybe! Yami didn't come to school! After all, he could have stayed at Anzu's or Honda's house!" Yugi said optimistically. He got on the bus and tears slipped once more. Yami was sitting at the back of the bus, looking outside. A knot was felt in his throat as he took each step. Yugi couldn't breath and wanted to break down crying right there in that every spot.

Managing to keep himself from falling apart, Yugi felt relieved as he sat down. He had used all of his strength to keep it together. Yugi couldn't believe it. His best friend from who-knows-when, was avoiding him. Yami, his very first friend. Yami, his dearest friend. Yami, …. His secret love. Everyone had known Yugi loved Yami, all except for him of course. Or did he notice? Anger, sadness, rage, betrayal was swimming in Yugi's head. Maybe, Yugi had done or said something to anger or even sadden Yami. Fear and dread slowly crept into his mind like an assassin creeping and skillfully and carefully slipping into a kill; and the kill was Yugi's mind and heart.

Yugi felt his heart pounding hard, so hard it hurt his chest and thought it might bounce off his chest and fall flat on the cold, lonely floor. The bus finally arrived at their stop. Yugi slowly got up and got off the bus. He walked extremely slowly. He felt as though he was all alone in the world, lost in a cruel, cruel fate. The world was thrown on his shoulders, and was heavy and large. Yami paid no mind to him and walked in another direction. Yugi, exasperatedly, tried to call out him but was lost for words. Dumbly, Yugi walked to his house. He seized his phone and dialed Jou's number.

"Please don't be there. Oh God, don't let him pick up," Yugi pleaded. As fate may had had it, Jou's answering machine answered. "Hey ya! This is Jou! Leave a message afta the beep!" _Beep!_

Yugi cleared his throat. "Hey, Jou. Um, it's true. Yami doesn't wanna be my friend anymore," Yugi breathed heavily, "Look, if you don't wanna be my friend either then just tell me…," Yugi couldn't take it anymore, he let out a sob, "Ok, bye…" He hanged up and as soon as he did, Yugi broke out in large, uncontrollable tears and sobs. The assassin had done his job. He had successfully gotten into Yugi's mind and had destroyed him from the inside. He managed to kill his mind and heart. Yugi cried, for his lost friendship and lost love.

**A few days later….**

"Hey, Yuge." Yugi looked up. He was a bit thinner and had dark, shallow bags under his eyes due to the lack of sleep. Jou was standing before him. "Yuge, me and Honda are gonna go to arcade. You wanna come?" Yugi looked at Jou. "….Ok." Yugi had no fun nor laughed like he used to. Whenever he laughed or smiled, it was because he was forcing himself to. Those were all fake smiles and laughs. On the inside, Yugi had gone numb. He couldn't even think optimistically or even enjoy Anzu's yummy candy. No one could do anything about it, not Jou, not Anzu, not Honda, no one. Anzu came. "Hey guys. I was talking to Ya-" Jou shushed her. "Anzu! No!" Anzu clamped her mouth. "I meant, I was talking to … a friend and he looked sad," Anzu reported. Jou, Honda, and Anzu all looked at Yugi. Yugi just sat there. He felt nothing, nothing at all. Emotionless, he stared at the ground. "I'm going home," Yugi said, hoarsely. He got up and left.

"Great, nothing we do seems to cheer him up! By the way, what were you saying?" Jou asked. "I bumped into Yami at the mall. He looks nothing like Yugi. He was cheerful and happy but, still he sounded sad," Anzu answered. Jou swore and cursed aloud. "That baka! Doesn't he know Yugi is dying because of him and he doesn't do shit!" Honda punched the wall. "How can Yami do this? Yugi's his aibou! His mou hitori no boku!" Honda shouted. "I know but he was happy. He didn't even ask about Yugi or even mention him!" Anzu said. "Damn it!" Jou yelled.

"Jou, what's with the yelling?" Kaiba came up from behind. "Oh, hi Kaiba-kun, it's Yami. He gets me so pissed sometimes. Yugi likes him but Yami is off in Happy Land while Yugi is depressed and sad!" Jou exclaimed. "What? Really? So the two geeks are fighting? Hm, I thought I would never see the day when that happens," Kaiba said. "Well, they're not fighting. Yami started to avoid and ignore him like two weeks ago," Honda added. "Yami? Avoid Yugi? Now, something is up and I wanna find out why," Kaiba demanded. "Why the sudden change?" Jou teased. Kaiba laughed lightly. "Cause, when something's wrong, the Pharaoh always asks for my help. So, it's my job," Kaiba answered.

Yami walked down the streets with his hands in his pocket. He was carrying some bags and were dangling back and forth. Yami looked up and saw Kaiba up ahead. "Hey, Yami!" Kaiba shouted out. "Great, now what?" the ex-pharaoh asked. "Yami, what happened between you and Yugi?" Kaiba asked. "…… He hates me," he said simply. Kaiba winced. Ok, now he's lying, Kaiba thought. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes," Yami said irately. He walked away.

"Well, what did he say?" Honda asked. "He said Yugi hates him," Kaiba reported. "What?!" Kaiba nodded. "I know, it's a lie. But that's what he told me," he said. "Nah, I'm gonna ask him," Jou said. He ran down the streets and grabbed Yami and turned him around. "What happened between you and Yugi? ANSWER ME!" Jou screamed. He shook him harshly while he asked. "Jou, stop!" Anzu yelled. "Look! I don't wanna be his friend anymore alright? He was .. mean," Yami said. "Mean? MEAN! That's bullshit! Yugi's never mean!" Jou cried. Yami ran around the corner and disappeared.

"Come back here!" Jou ran after him. "Shit! He disappeared," he muttered. "Now we know that something is definitely up. We'd better tell Yugi," Kaiba suggested. "Sure, maybe Yugi has an answer," Jou agreed.

((00000000))

"Mean? Hate?"

"Yup that's what he told us."

"He-heh- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yugi clutched his sides and wiped away the tears. "He actually told you that I was mean to him and that I hated him?" he asked, amused by the info they had brought him. "Yup, I know right? Outrageous," Kaiba said. Yugi laughed again. "Well, do you know why he would something like that?" Jou asked. Yugi shrugged. "Nope. He's stupid," Yugi sat down. He chewed on his granola bar. "I mean, can't he come up with something better? Mean, come on! Even if I was, he wouldn't mind. He NEVER minded. Hate? Oh yeah, giving him presents and practically throwing myself at him is a sure sign I hate him!" Yugi exclaimed. Kaiba now laughed too. "I know! Yami is such a terrible liar," he chuckled. "Ok, if what you told us is true, then why would he say that?" Jou asked. "Maybe Ryou or Marik knows!" Anzu suggested. "Yeah huh?" Honda said. "Sure, let's ask the two other weirdos," Kaiba agreed. "You guys go ahead I'll-" Jou grabbed Yugi's arm. "Nope! You're coming with!"

"So, you're asking us if there's something wrong with Yami?" asked Marik. "Yup, so, is there anything we need to know?" Jou asked. Marik shook his head. "Not that I know of. He finished everything he need to do," Marik said. They looked at Odion. "Nope, I don't know anything either," he added. "Maybe my sis knows," he suggested. Odion called Ishizu. "What?" she asked. "Is there anything wrong with Yami that we need to know about?" Anzu asked. Ishizu closed her eyes and the Millennium necklace glowed. "… He's blocked my vision," she answered. "What?! How?!" Marik asked. "The Pharaoh has unlimited magic. He can do powerful and unstoppable things," Ishizu answered.

"Damn! Yami's two step ahead of us," Jou said. "Great, to think the loser could be that smart," Kaiba scoffed. "Tch, of course Yami's smart. He came up with the plans to save Egypt and to stop Pegasus, Marik, Dartz, hell, even Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed. "Don't remind me!" Kaiba growled. "Babe, I'm sure he didn't mean it," Jou cooed. Kaiba grumbled a bit but then stop after looking into Jou's honey-colored eyes. "Anyways, didn't you see anything before Yami blocked everything?" Anzu asked Ishizu. "All I saw was he was talking to Bakura," she replied. "Bakura? That little thief and traitor. Why would Yami be talking to him?"

((0000000000))

"BAKURA! OPEN UP YOU LITTLE KISAMA!"

"HEY! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"RYOU! WHERE'S BAKURA?!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

Bakura appeared at his hikari's side. "Bakura! Get your ass down here!" Jou shouted. "What's it about?" Ryou asked. "Nothing," Bakura answered gruffly, "Go back to sleep, my little light." Ryou nodded and kissed him. Bakura went down to them. "What? Couldn't you wait till morning?" he asked, angry about Jou disturbing his beauty sleep. "No! It's about Yami. Ishizu said you talked to him then blank. What happened?" Bakura snorted. "None yah!" Kaiba stood up. "Look, we're asking nicely. We need to know," he gritted through tight teeth.

"Alright! Alright. You're about to find out anyways," Bakura said. "Find out what?" He laughed loudly. "The Almighty Pharaoh's gonna kill himself," he amusedly said. "What?!" they exclaimed. "And ironic because Yugi seems to want to kill himself for Yami… when Yami's killing himself for Yugi!" Bakura howled with laughter.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?!" Yugi pinned Bakura to the wall, choking him with his elbow. "Yugi!" Anzu yelled. "What do you mean he's gonna kill himself for me?! ANSWER ME!" Yugi bellowed.

"Yugi, you have an ancient curse placed by Zorc," a soft, scared voice came from the darkness. Ryou appeared with only his pants on. "What?" Yugi let go of Bakura, who was gasping for air. "When you and the Pharaoh defeated Zorc, Zorc knew the Pharaoh loved you and so, to destroy him slowly and painfully, he decided to kill the thing he loved the most: You," Ryou explained. "But, I don't feel different!" Yugi protested.

Ryou shook his head. "That's how it works. First, you feel fine and the next day, you cough up blood and begin having cancer. Then, you die a horrible, painful, and unstoppable death," he said. Yugi stared at Ryou disbelievingly. "And why is Yami gonna kill himself?" he asked quietly. "To save you from the curse stupid!" barked Bakura. "The only way to stop the curse to become loyal to Zorc or to sacrifice yourself and with your blood, have the other drink it," Ryou shuddered, ashamed, "Zorc put the same curse on me when Bakura first met me. That's the only reason why he became evil."

"That's disgusting!" Anzu and Kaiba cried. "And since Yami would never join Zorc, he decided to sacrifice himself … For Yugi," Yugi broke out with tears. "I don't care! All I wanted was to love him and to be loved by him for the rest of my life!" he cried between sobs. "And he wants you to live on, for the future. He couldn't bare it if he knew he didn't save you knowing he could have," Ryou said quietly. "I can't bare losing him forever! I need him! I LOVE HIM!" Yugi screamed. Anzu began to cry too.

"Yugi, Yami loves you enough to sacrifice himself for you. I can't bare losing him either. But he loves you and he's gotta let go," she cried. She buried her face with her hands. Jou looked at Yugi then at Ryou , " When is he gonna do it?"

"….Tonight," he answered.

((000000))

"Yami! Yami don't do it!" Yami turned around. "Yugi? What? How did you know?" he breathed. He lowered the knife. Yugi ran up the stairs and hugged his yami tightly. "Don't do it! Don't do it!" he pleaded hysterically. "Yugi, I have to! If I don't, then you'll die," Yami said. "No! If you die, then I'll die!" Yugi cried. "But, I don't want you to die," Yami said sadly. "Yami, stay! We'll… We'll figure something else out! Ishizu! She knows magic! She could dispel it!" Yugi suggested panicky.

"Yugi, please, there's nothing that could stop it except my sacrifice. This is exactly why I left!" Yami shouted, "I knew you wouldn't let me!" Yugi hugged him tighter. Yami gave out a low growl and a sigh. "Yugi, I promised you I would always protect you. I would be at your side forever. But I am doing this to protect you," Yami whispered. Yugi let out a great sob. "No! I can't let you do this! Because…..," Yugi cried harder. He looked up at Yami. Amethyst met crimson eyes. Yugi muttered something. "What?"

"I SAID I LOVE YOU!"

Yami winced. "You…. Love me?" he was out of breath. "I always did! Ever since we met. I always loved you and still do!" Yugi confessed. "Yugi," Yami brushed away the tears from Yugi's eyes and face and gently placed his lips onto Yugi's. "I love you too, that's why….," Yami parted, "I have to."

"YAMI! NO!" Yugi cried at the top of his lungs. He ran to his side. "YAMI! YAMI! No, don't leave me! DON'T LEAVE ME! NO! No! No!" Yami laid in Yugi's arms, limp, cold, dead…

"You promised….. YOU PROMISED!!"

_**years later….**_

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned to find Jou and Kaiba behind him. "Hey," Yugi greeted. "We're gonna visit Anzu and Honda, you wanna come?" Jou asked. Yugi smiled tiredly and shook his head. "Nah, I need to go to the store and buy something for Gramps," he answered. "Alright," Jou walked up to him and hugged him lovingly. "Yugi, it wasn't your fault, just remember that," Jou whispered. They parted and Jou left with Kaiba. Yugi sighed and looked up. "Yeah, it wasn't my fault," he reminded himself. He turned and walked to the store.

He walked home with his iPod turned to a song by an American artist named Pink.

You took my hand

You showed me how

You promised me

You'd be around

Uh huh

That's right

I took your words

And I believed

In everything

You said to me

Yeah huh

That's right

Chorus:1

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong

I know better

'Cause you said forever

And ever

Who knew

Remember when

We were such fools

And so convinced

And just too cool

Oh no,

No no.

I wish I could touch you again

I wish I could still call you a friend

I'd give anything

Chorus:2

When someone said count your blessings now

'fore they're long gone

I guess I just didn't know how

I was all wrong

They knew better

Still you said forever

And ever

Who knew

Yeah yeah

I'll keep you locked in my head

Until we meet again

Until we

Until we meet again

And I won't forget you my friend

What happened

Chorus:3

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong and

That last kiss

I'll cherish

Until we meet again

And time makes

It harder

I wish I could remember

But I keep

Your memory

You visit me in my sleep

My darling

Who knew

My darling

My darling

Who knew

My darling

I miss you

My Darling

Who Knew

Who knew

Yugi felt hot tears streaming down his face as the song ended. He promised, he promised he would be here always, he would come back to me, he would love me, Yugi thought. A gentle wind blew and parted his golden bangs from his face. A softer wind blew into his mouth. It surprised him. The wind didn't blow into but onto ever so gently and he could feel warmth even though there was no sun nor heater nearby. Wind ran up his spine and stopped at his ear.

"I love you, Yugi."

Yugi looked up and smiled truly for the first time in years. "I love you, Yami." Then, he knew Yami had kept his promise.

"Mou hitori no boku…."

* * *

Aw! I'm crying right now. (hides face)

Yami: (sniffing)

Nohemy: Are you crying?

Yami: (stops) No! Of course not….

Nohemy: It's ok. Cry.

Yami: …….

Yugi: Wow….

Nohemy: I know, I hope my ending is better.

(Yugi runs up to Yami.)

Yugi: If I'm dying, will you actually save me?

Yami: …… Aibou…..

Nohemy: Alright, give us a moment please.

Yugi: Please review!


End file.
